


Knitting Along Company Lines

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Desert Bluffs, Desert Bluffs OC, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra Santiago is simply taking the weekend off from work. She's weeks ahead, and why not take a break now? No need to worry, not like she'll be slacking off. Up until Lauren Mallard calls with a rather odd request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Along Company Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zodiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/gifts).



> This was originally for my girlfriend's Christmas gift, but due to circumstances beyond my control, it ended up late. Very late. As in this is now her birthday present! Sandra Santiago is a Strex PR rep. She works very hard, and is quite loyal to the company. As of now, this is the only [ art ](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com/post/105204290140/hakeism-commission-for-silent-novae-wtnv-oc-by) I have of her at the moment.

The desk glittered with spatters of blood, almost artistically set with patterns. Sandra Santiago grinned as a finger stroked the liquid. She was nearly done with her extra work. Making ad campaigns took time, and she did overtime like any good Strex employee would. She was at least a month ahead of where she needed to be. With a content sigh, she pushed back from her desk, picking up a few papers, and her limited edition StrexPet, Persephone. Sandra cooed at the machine, tickling it right under the chin. She would walk right by Lauren’s office…

It’s not that she didn’t like Lauren Mallard. She did. Their StrexPets were fond of the other, the owners only cordial to the other. She found Lauren lovely, sexy in a powerful way. Personal relationships between employees was usually frowned upon, though the entire town was employed beneath Strex, so it was difficult to even date outside of such a pool. Her steps were deliberate as she walked past the VP’s door, a light tap on the wood to announce her presence.

“I’m going home now, ma’am.”

Lauren hardly looked up. “See you Monday.” It was curt, of course. There wouldn’t be any reason to have a long conversation unless something actually came up. Instead of another word, she stepped away from the door, heading towards the elevator. Persephone churred as it was carried, knowing it would soon have treats to munch on.

* * *

 

Sandra’s legs were tucked beneath her as she sipped at a glass of wine. The TV was on, playing a crime show while she knit. It was a mindless repeat, keeping her hands occupied as she watched the television. Better to watch that than keep her mind on other things. Persephone lay on its bed, swatting at the ball of yarn nearby. Knit, knit, purl, and purl, over and over again. The ribbing was just about done, and Sandra could almost breathe a sigh of relief. She would worry about the cabling of the gloves tomorrow. She set down the needles and began to finish off her glass of wine, just as a piercing shriek filled the air. Sandra looked over at her phone, growing slightly irritated at being interrupted. Picking it up, she noticed the icon for Lauren blinking.

It would be easier to call instead of texting. Texting while off hours was not at all efficient. She clicked on Lauren’s picture, smiling at the coppery red hair in her picture.

“Hello. I’m glad you got back to me so quickly.”

“Hello Miss Mallard. What can I do for you tonight?” Sandra turned down the volume on her TV.

“Oh, I was just hoping that we could possibly spend some time together. I need to relax a little bit. The president has been telling me I need to make friends, since working alone most of the time really isn’t all that efficient. Besides, making personal, long lasting relationships helps improve productivity. At least, that’s what the Psychology department tells me. I figured you would be the safest choice, after all! You’re not interested in my position, and you’re always productive. Never had to go back in to be reeducated.”

“Oh, thank you, ma’am! I do try my best to serve our Smiling God, and Strex itself. Well, you are more than welcome to come to my place. It’s not overly large, but it’s comfortable. I was just putting my knitting away.”

“I hope I’m not inconveniencing you! I read in your file that you enjoy knitting in your off time, as well as crocheting? I’ve seen some of your work, it is rather beautiful. Anyhow, I’ll be over shortly. See you soon, Sandra!” The phone clicked, signaling the end of the call.

“Persephone, Lauren will be here shortly. I have no idea if her StrexPet will be with her, but it might be best if you go to your room.” The robot hummed with disappointment, standing up from where it had been playing with the ball of yarn.

It only seemed moments later when her doorbell chimed. With a heavy sigh, Sandra heaved herself from her seat to answer the door. She didn’t bother to look into the peephole, she knew who it was.

“Hello, Miss Mallard, please come in. Make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?” She watched as Lauren sat upon the loveseat, eyes glancing about her apartment.

“Water will be fine, thank you. And please, call me Lauren. Being formal in a casual environment is inappropriate,” Lauren answered with her trademark smile. And what a smile it was, all sharp and full of danger.

“Alright, Lauren. Just a moment.” Sandra busied herself with getting a StrexCorp bottle of water, making sure the bottle was cooled to the correct temperature. Mentally, she was freaking out. Lauren had several people to choose from, so why her? Trying to shake off her doubts, she returned to her living room, where Lauren sat, making herself quite comfortable on the couch. “Here,” she said as she handed over the bottle.

“Thank you! It’s always so hot outside. Your apartment is at the right temperature.”

“Yes, at 72 degrees, just as preferred by the company. If I may be so bold, I prefer it cooler. However, it makes my skin raise in gooseflesh. Among…other things.”

Lauren sipped at her water. “Yes, it’s always a little hard when there’s a chill in the air. Hard to be productive. Not that it ever truly gets cold here.”

“Yes, usually it’s hot and sweaty. Kind of uncomfortable, honestly. Usually I’m undressed as soon as I get home.” Sandra shrugged, settling herself back down on her chair. There wasn’t any way she was going to sit next to her boss. She was slightly tipsy, having had more than enough wine.

“I’m sorry to have interrupted your usually nightly ritual. Ah, have you been drinking? You are off the clock, so it’s alright, but I would prefer you to be honest.”

Sandra giggled, pointing at the glass on the table next to her. “Yes, just a glass of wine. I needed to relax. I wasn’t exactly expecting company, but I don’t mind at all.”

“In that case, I wouldn’t mind having a glass of wine myself. Maybe it might help loosen me up a little.” Lauren smiled, twisting the bottle cap back on the bottle.

“Well, that was slightly inappropriate,” Sandra murmured, thinking she didn’t say the words aloud.

“Pardon?” Lauren’s voice was sharp.

“Nothing! I’m just slightly drunk. I feel like I should reiterate that I’ve been drinking.” Sandra smiled, feeling more blood rushing to her cheeks.

* * *

 

Sandra was next to Lauren on the couch, though she was not anywhere near her boss. The alcohol was providing a pleasant buzz, and even Lauren seemed to have loosened up. Their conversation had dwindled out, and at this point Sandra just wanted to lay on Lauren’s lap. Instead of something simple, Sandra reached over to settle her head on Lauren’s lap. The other woman immediately stiffened.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tired. You look comfortable.”

“I see.”

“I could have put my head on your breasts, but I found that too inappropriate.” Sandra yawned, trying not to nuzzle into Lauren. Even being like this was a shock to the VP’s system. Her boss was silent, absentmindedly twirling locks of Sandra’s hair, making it all the harder for Sandra to want to get off of her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d probably kiss you. A lot.”

“Mmm.” Lauren didn’t say anything, just continued playing with the brown hair in her grasp. After a few minutes, the gentle teasing grew into painful tugging.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Sandra darted back to her initial spot on the couch, yelping as she realized Lauren was still gripping her hair.   
“You implied sexual attraction.”

“Yes. That’s doesn’t mean- augh! Please let go,” Sandra whimpered, attempting to ignore the signals of pain rushing through her brain. Her hands clawed into Lauren’s thigh, hoping it would be enough to distract the other woman. And then her hair was free. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I apologize if that was rather abrupt. I can’t handle myself sometimes. I like being helpful.”

Sandra was hesitant about returning to her initial spot, but decided to go in a different direction. She settled on seating herself on Lauren’s lap, legs spread to keep her balanced. With a small smile, she pressed her lips against Lauren’s, hoping she wouldn’t be pushed off. Instead, she felt her boss returning the kiss, being rather subtle about it. Without really thinking, Sandra began grinding down onto Lauren’s lap, feeling her body flush with heat and the lovely sensation of pleasure.

She wouldn’t get rough with the kisses, oh no. Lauren could tear her throat out if she really wanted to. Sandra wasn’t about to take the risk, but the metallic taste of blood moved its way into her mouth as Lauren slipped her tongue past Sandra’s lips. Soft and velvety, even if the taste of blood was slightly off-putting. With one last wiggle of her hips, she sucked on Lauren’s tongue, relishing in the soft sound of pleasure

Lauren pulled away to nip at Sandra’s lip, nicking the pouting woman. “Oh shush, you’ll be getting what you want soon enough. You’re such a good employee, I hope it extends to other aspects of yourself. If you can get me off, and not necessarily in the most efficient means, I’ll get you off. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Her voice peaked at the end, causing Sandra to shiver.

“Yes, ma’am, I would,” Sandra replied quietly. Her eyes averted to the couch, not wanting to look up at Lauren. Moments later, she felt the pinch of nails beneath her jaw.

“If you want this to happen, and you say you do, you have to look at me. It’s not polite to avert eye contact, you know,” Lauren chastised. Sandra looked up into the darkness where Lauren’s eyes should be. “Good girl.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sandra slipped to the floor, shivering slightly. She was finally getting what she wanted, what she craved.  Lauren hitched up her skirt, and Sandra almost salivated. The soft yellow panties brought an almost sunshine appearance to the translucent skin on her thigh. “May I?”

“Of course.” Lauren sighed, tilting her head back at the warm touches on the inside of her thighs. The brush of fabric against her skin was barely perceptible. And then there was the feeling of warm lips against her skin. Lauren let out a soft exhale.

Sandra kissed the inside of Lauren’s thigh, gentle and slow as she made her way to the generally forbidden nether region. She smiled against her skin, just before she took a quick lap of Lauren’s pussy. The quiet sigh spurred her on, her tongue flat against Lauren. Long, slow licks. Sandra was almost lazy with her movement, enjoying the unique taste. No longer was there a smell of blood, just Lauren’s scent.

“Is that okay?” Sandra paused her actions, waiting for confirmation.

“More than okay. Keep working,” Lauren giggled, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position. Sandra looked up into the empty sockets of her boss, and returned to her work. Her tongue dipped into the folds of Lauren’s pussy, soon focusing on her clit. Sandra was hesitant to suck on the organ, unsure of just how much force she could use without causing pain. She slowed her pace, slipping a finger inside of Lauren. Sandra huffed out a breath once her boss squeezed her thighs around her.

“Careful, Miss Santiago.” Lauren’s tone took an edge, causing Sandra to slow even more, the lazy licks coming in long and gentle strokes. Eventually she pressed another digit into her, beginning a quick rhythm to oppose the languid movements of her tongue. Eventually she resumed her earlier pace, wanting to finish her off before it got too late in the night. Her tongue stiffened, drawing lines along Lauren’s pussy, relishing the quiet moans above her. Lauren’s body stiffened, arching against the couch. There was a sharp inhale, and then soft breathing, and Lauren’s hands running through Sandra’s hair. Sandra pulled away, reaching over to the table to grab a cloth to wipe her mouth off with.

“How was that, Lauren?” Sandra’s voice was quiet, hoping for approval.

“Very good, though your technique needs a little more work. Overall, you did what needed to be done.” She grinned, sharp white teeth flashing for a moment. Sandra returned the smile, and stood to return to her seat next to the other woman.

“Thank you,” Sandra breathed, growing flustered. She could feel her panties already damp from what she had just done. A splash of warmth made her shudder, unsure of where the feeling came from, but Sandra didn’t mind. She got what she wanted. Well, most of it. “Ma’am…I don’t feel comfortable with you reciprocating. The thought is just…unusual, I suppose.”

Lauren raised a brow, but said nothing. If the woman didn’t want anything more, then she could leave. Though it was late, and it would be unseemly to leave her house at this time of night.

“You’re welcome to stay overnight, I’ll just go and get myself off.” Sandra’s cheeks flushed at her own words, growing more and more embarrassed.

“That is fine. May I ask where your bathroom is? I’d like to get clean.”

“It’s connected to my bedroom, through that doorway right there,” Sandra replied, her hand gesturing towards a door on the left.

“I’ll be taking liberties with your sleepwear then. Feel free to finish up while I’m gone,” Lauren said as she slipped into the bedroom. Sandra was almost immediately pulled into her own world, replaying the evening as she rubbed her clit. She wasn’t one of those who needed to warm up before she touched herself, but it’s not like she needed the stimulus tonight as it was. She just needed to think of what she had just done. A light sheen of sweat covered her brown body as she continued rubbing. It seemed all too soon when the pleasure blossomed and coursed through her body. Sandra wanted to melt into the couch, but she would have to shower soon. Though, it would have to wait until Lauren finished with the bath.

She sighed softly, forcing herself to get up and wash her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to listen to me agonize over what fic I should update? Just wanna say hi? You can find me here, [ at my blog ](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
